


ticket to ride

by alowsyplayer17



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 1970s, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Religion, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alowsyplayer17/pseuds/alowsyplayer17
Summary: Maybe loving Brayden is his ticket to ride straight into Hell. It’s a damn good way to go, in his opinion....Or: california dreamin' by @seas_of_rhye from Adam's perspective
Relationships: Adam Lowry/Brayden Point
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	ticket to ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bitchasslowry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchasslowry/gifts).



> this was written in 30 minutes I'm sorry everyone. unbeta'd we die like MEN. thank you to @seas_of_rhye for freaking out about literally everything, especially this, with me. PLEASE READ CALIFORNIA DREAMIN' FIRST. also i used to be a catholic gay but now I'm just gay so yeah there's some projection there for sure.

He pulls up next to the ice cream parlour, and leans on the hood of his gleaming black Charger, the reflection of the setting sun painting his world in a soft rosy glow. Taking the final drags of his cigarette, Adam locks eyes with a young man, dressed in bright yellow plaid pants and a crisp white t-shirt, hair dancing in the cool breeze as he laughs with his friends. 

The young man, Brayden, gives him a discreet once-over, taking in the jeans and the button-up shirt, paired with his suede jacket. He looks over at his friends, excuses himself and walks towards Adam, a small smile decorating his face. He sidles up next to Adam on the hood of the car, and the two boys look past the bay, to the city of Clearwater, twinkling in the evening sun. 

Brayden, taking note of how Adam’s glasses had slowly slid down his nose, quickly scans their surroundings and, when he deems it safe, lightly pushes the sunglasses back to their original spot, his gaze soft. Brayden pulls away then, trailing a finger down Adam’s cheek, his chest, his stomach, finally coming to rest hooked in the belt loop of Adam’s jeans.

To an outsider, it would just look like two buddies were chatting about anything and everything. Mindless stuff, like their plans for the week. The newest Beatles tune. The score in the latest hockey games. They had no way of knowing that just last night, illuminated only by the clear moonlight, Brayden had knelt on the cool forest floor and showed Adam just how he felt about the man.

“Brayden, babe,” Adam says, leaning down to whisper in his boyfriend's ear, “Let’s go for a drive.” Brayden, looking back over to his friends, waves and gets in the car. Adam slowly slides his hand up Brayden’s thigh, and thinks, This is exactly where I’m supposed to be. 

Cruising the seaside streets of Clearwater, John Lennon’s voice crooning at them through the tinny speakers of the Charger, the smell of cigarette smoke clinging to him like a blanket, Adam remembers.

“If a man lies with a male as with a woman, both of them have committed an abomination; they shall surely be put to death; their blood is upon them.”

When he was much younger, Adam would go to church with his family, and was taught that lying with a man was a sin, unforgivable. He would fall asleep, tear tracks drying on his face, confused at how the people around him could hate him for something as simple as love. Years later though, he met Brayden. And, if loving him is truly a sin, if he’s truly going to die because of love, like everyone’s saying he will, he’ll go with the younger man’s name on his lips. 

Adam wants to kiss him right then and there. He wants to show the world just how he feels about the wonderful man sitting next to him. But he doesn’t. He can’t risk it, being seen like that. It dawns on him then, that he’s afraid, the almost foreign feeling creeping up on him. He’s afraid of the backlash, afraid of how society, his friends, his family, will react. Except, looking down at Brayden, gazing into those eyes, a piercing grey in the dim light, he knows that it’s worth it. The fear, the sneaking around, all of it. It’s worth seeing Brayden’s smile, hearing him laugh at one of Adam’s jokes. It’s worth it because he loves Brayden Point, and that will never change.

Maybe loving Brayden is his ticket to ride straight into Hell. It’s a damn good way to go, in his opinion.

**Author's Note:**

> the quote i used is a bible verse, leviticus 20:13, just in case y'all wanted to know


End file.
